poematocxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Poemato CX Wikia
Here are all the current chat quotes I have on the stream - I dunno if we want to do anything with them, but they're here for reference or just for fun! "How bad is it that I'm watching a Japanese stream and learning... American." - Satsy "I had to clean my bathroom so I just turned your twitch on while cleaning" - panzeroceanix "my wife is all happy I found this stream" - WEEDGOKUYOLOSWAG "I wanted the crack!" - Poe "This is a terrifying infant school!!!" - Falcon24x "Thank you! I'm very glad and honored that you played my game!" - Creator of a religious Japanese hamburger RPG "I don't know where the heck you found my crappy game but I'm glad that you enjoyed it." - Japanese game creator "That's a pretty sexy pair of voices I'm hearing." - Marcavis "fun stream, y'all~" - Jami / Space Boyfriend "I never thought people overseas would play this! Please enjoy!" - Creator of Japanese Final Fantasy VI T Edition hack "She likes the panties, I like to not die." - Mato "I'm not getting elected for president ever at this point" - Mato "Thank you all for being here for the opera, as we watch my heart explode" - Mato "My favorite tax form is the 1080p" - Poe "Okay, chat, I'm in love with you guys so I can't look at you." - Mato "EarthBound is not a Chrono Trigger game, at least I don't think it was anyway." - Mato "Ooh, 1986. That's a good year for video games. A good vintage." - Mato ""I like how Krawky just quotes us all the time" - Mato" - Krawky398 "I'm cleaning my bathroom & watching this" - Annk_ "Lurking while I do dishes" - Bluemage86 "This is just gonna be a big screw-up of fun" - Mato "I'm talking about pooping and I'm dying!" - Mato "We need more dogs pooping between us." - Mato to Reid "Is that dog pooping out food?!" - Reid is confused by Isabelle in Smash Bros. "Your voice is so much deeper than I anticipated!" - Everyone "If you could poop on any planet, what planet would it be?" - Mato "Should Christian porn be powered by nuclear power?" - Mato, playing a Japanese game about American politics "I accidentally fell asleep during this part of the stream because Mato's voice is so damn smooth." - TheFinalDX "Is it illegal to be watching this right now, are we all in a lot of trouble?" - Masterbashms "I remember hanging out in this cave back in 1998." - Mato "I've never seen an arm jump at me!" - Mato "I love how grinding just stopped for space pizza talk." - Shauninman "GO TO DEAD!" - Mato "Stairs are a good way to go downstairs." - Mato "KILL that little psychic boy." - Poe wants Ness to die "the Butt is powerful" - Alxprit "I love when you 2 stream" - Abra1212 "Rule 1 of Poemato CX: no regrets, no resets." - Krawky398 "I can't wait to play this game and do it right." - Alxprit "I've written news pieces while watching Poemato CX" - Mascott "if mato can beat this boss he gets an extra hour in the ball pit" - Kutancoon "This is legit the most cool/chill channel I have ever seen" - Unqualifiedgamers101 "I feel like I'm sitting in a room hanging out with two friends." - Unqualifiedgamers101 "10/10 would study to this channel if I were in school still" - Unqualifiedgamers101 "Stop laughing! And take a poop." - Mato yells at Kefka "Are they weak to boobs?" - Mato "I wish MY name was Air Force." - Mato "I didn't do my cheating today." - Mato "It's official. @ClydeMandelin is a goddamn wizard." - Masterbashms "Hey, it's Kevinchai!" - Mato & Poe all the time "sorry my girlfriend showed up and I am trying to figure out how to explain to her what is going on" - Mitch "I used to think I was a crazy person, but that's true, I'm still a crazy person." - Mato "You got killed by the girl boobs!" - Poe "I have a lot of difficulty suppressing my feelings for how cute Tomato and Poe are" - Courierrice "Tomato and Poe are Twitch's cute aunt and uncle" - Courierrice "Mato is everyone's crazy uncle" - Busterthefox "Congratulations - you're the first stream I've played while going through a taco place drive-through" - Benjaminpv "Some people would pay good money to be felt up by robots." - Dannymcgee "Hackers are changing games AS YOU WATCH, are you safe?!" - Benjaminpv while Mato hacks an enemy's HP live "Nobody quote that." - Poe "Tomato's hand is not a face, good to know." - Omnitarian "I accidentally convinced my sister that a dingo could eat her baby in Imagine: Babies" - Krawky398 "Those rubber bodies, man. I wish I had a rubber body. I could be Luffy!" - Mato "Wouldn't it be great if you got smarter by killing helpless animals?" - Mato "It's just living. Or dying. I don't know." - Mato "I'm glad you could share your poop with us tonight." - Mato "Speaking of Obama, I just got a massive warhead." - Poe "Wait, no, I can't do it with people watching me!" - Mato before doing a drawing "When I'm an old man I want to be able to jump on my roof" - Mato "I probably should have said wife first." - Mato, explaining who Poe is "Oh no, he has Titan, that's the opposite of life" - Mato "I told her I posted her pregnancy test on the stream" - Mato taken out of context "I'm sorry you hit your knee. Knees are important." - Mato "I want the old man to die." - Mato "So two people are going to die... and that's okay." - Mato "That's not what I was saying... even though they ARE white." - Mato "Hello, Mato!" - Mato tries to greet Krawky398 but fails "When Poe gets back I really have to get back on the Pokéball." - Mato "We have an underfunded school classroom. That's pretty cool." - Mato "I am apologize." - Mato "I'll have to look at that in the archives and poop my pants." - Mato "Yep, I threw him off a cliff." - Mato "As you can see, we're still filling the ant butt up" - Mato "I remember Miss Vampire. She sucks." - Mato "What was I going to say...? During that fight, I was... fighting?" - Mato forgets words "I hate parties." - Mato "I can confirm that my eyes have transformed into Kool-Aid Men." - MilesTheWolfman "Spaghetti has no place in a volcano." - Mato "I got the crack, but we died. ...Does that count?" - Mato "I just now realized it's 2AM and I am talking about space jam in a japanese stream" - SpecialAgentApe "I can't talk to this kid... I'll get arrested!" - Mato "Dying is a problem." - Mato "I walked to Dunkin Donuts in the rain to watch your live stream" - Michael E. "New things scare me." - Mato "Oh no, the donuts!" - Poe, playing Super Mario 3D World "Oops, I forgot my words." - Mato "I feel like I can die." - Mato "I feel like the Bagel Bites commercial" - Mato "We summoned the devil, everybody!" - Mato "I hate humans!" - Mato "I apologize if I offend your Lord of the Rings heritage" - Mato discusses the pronunciation of 'Mithril' "I'm sorry that death-porn happened." - Mato "And knowing is half the battle, as they say in Sailor Moon." - Mato "It's a good thing she's so high" - Mato "I don't play video games, I play EarthBound." - Poe "I wish all opera involved dinosaurs." - DannyMcGee "I just need to kill everybody, that's all that matters." - Mato "Take it off, take it off, everybody get naked!" - Mato "This stream has not frozen, but my party has." - Mato "We just committed deicide." - Mato "I can see your holes" - Aquas to Mato "It pooped out a save spot" - Mato "Twice we've gotten girls from this capsule machine!" - Mato "Let's get rid of Hatnesia before we forget!" - Poe "Two people died. That's okay." - Mato "I love you so much that I'm giving you meteors, from space." - Mato "Ok, you have to leave. I need to find a new wife. A stream wife." - Mato "Hello, my name is Clyde. I'm talking to myself now." - Mato talks to Shadow in Final Fantasy VI "We did get married... I think." - Mato to Poe "Now we are broke. Please donate." - Mato "Get out of here, tomato!" - Mato yells at a tomato in Super Smash Bros. 3DS "I'm on fire and bees are coming to get me!" - Mato "Oh, wait, I have clothes on now." - Mato "Somebody count this cleavage, please." - Mato "My download code is Up Up, Down Down, Left Right... Punch Face Start." - Mato "That fetus is gonna defeatus!" - Dannymcgee "As much as I'd like to keep her dress on..." - Mato "I like the way you die." - Mato to Poe "That was a fun stream. That credits thing was a nice touch." - localnowhere "let's put glitter on this demon god" - Firespring "I wish I was bored." - Poe "Come to us! We will put a camera in your face and record!" - Poe "You guys are like the fluffy cushions of joy of Twitch" - Lersch1 "Kids are stupid." - Mato "Poe's mom is my favorite character on this show" - Qoouep "First thing I do when I come to a new town is loot it." - Mato "I'm gonna marry those legs" - Mato talking about a fish-woman monster "Who's Crazy Hand?" - Poe "He's a crazy hand." - Mato "I threw that bomb, and I knew what it'd do... but I wanted those pancakes." - Mato "Look at his STUPID Belch clothes!" - Poe talks about Ness "I've never played this, I don't care about her. She can be the first to die." - Mato "When you get married, your spouse becomes a brain parasite." - Mato "My plan is going weird." - Mato "I hate to be offensive but damn Mato you're old" - Leonia19 "I hope you guys enjoy dying." - Mato "I was gonna check that out after I poop on this person" - Poe "I was gonna do that smashy thing but then I think they made that thing." - Mato talks about... something? "I should just buy a Fangamer skeleton." - Poe "yesssss I just went out to get snacks for this" - Dan Bruno before a Poemato CX stream starts "That looks hurt." - Mato fails to form a standard sentence "...I just wanna punch everything." - Mato "I think all fairies should be naked. Because where would they get their clothes?" - Mato "Got a new strategy?" - Poe "Put equipment on." - Mato "You like Porky butts?" - Mato "I like Porky butts." - Poe "Barfing but with games... somehow, it still makes sense" - FireSpring "A Japanese game identified me as a baby." - Saturnstorm "You know that feeling when you're about to barf in a minute? I'm feeling that, but with games." - Mato "If he's high he still might've gone to Old Navy." - Mato, context unknown "I feel the need to levitate for some reason." - Mato "These guys still scare me even though I grinded on them so long" - Mato "Boob rockets are the best rockets." - Mato "We have somebody dead in here. Crap." - Mato "Just die already!" - Mato accidentally yells at an enemy after talking about Poe's age "My name is Ultima, blah blah blah, rarr rarr rarr." - Mato gets lazy with translation "Butts makes grammar good." - Mato "Dodongo quit smoking like three weeks ago and is still kinda grumpy" - Mascott "If I was a girl I'd wear no pants" - Mato "When I die is when I'll eat dinner." - Mato "We'll just stick it in our ears, our ears are our freezer." - Mato after buying shaved ice "When I die, let's go eat dinner." - Mato to Poe "The stream just had a fashion overload." - Dannymcgee after a Style Savvy stream crashes "How do I get body parts?" - Poe "I hope you guys are ready to die. Let's die." - Mato to the chat "How did Kefka get so big? Did he use genetic magic?" - Mato "Oh, this is sucks." - Mato "Oh no you didn't! Oh no you di'nt!" - Mato, fighting 4th-tier Kefka "I wanna be fighting when my wife comes home." - Mato "Guys, where do we find scorpions in the desert?" - Poe "My hand is slowing down 'cause I'm so nervous" - Mato "This isn't Final Fantasy 4, this is Ugly 4!" - Mato "Can I stop getting things, please?" - Mato grumbles at a mobile Final Fantasy game "Aww, that's so cute. I want to punch you!" - Poe to Mato, before punching him "Mato made me laugh like a dork" - Kasumiblue "You guys are so cute" - Kasumiblue "WWTWD - What would The Wizard do?" - Dannymcgee quotes Mato in abbreviation form "The fact you can hit the old man is cool." - Mato "If you can get around her, you can see EVERYTHING" - Mato "It's more boobtastic in other versions" - Mato tries to describe a Final Fantasy foe "In the late 90s, boobs were like pyramids." - Tthehero "I can die happy knowing I'm watching Poemato CX" - SpecialAgentApe "We defeated Canada earlier" - Mato "I've never fought teeth before! I might be in trouble!" - Poe "POUR OUT A FORTY FOR GOAT" - Mascott after Mato explains why FFIV is the dying goat game "Don't mess with the corpse" - Mato to Poe "You're making me die, Mato. Look how much I'm dying." - Poe to Mato "I will punch kids, I don't care." - Mato "I hate teeth!" - Mato "Oh, it works like a Mac, uggggggghhhh" - Poe "We put poop on it and now we cannot find it." - Krawky398 "I wish my poop was that strong." - Mato, on powerful poop "Don't look at me or you'll get attacked!" - Mato to Poe "My dream in life was to be a hot dog, so now I don't need to live anymore." - Mato "The best part of being president is blowing things up." - Mato "I forgot about diplomacy because I'm a hotdog." - Poe "We don't celebrate Daylight Savings here in Arizona." - Mato "I would let Bill Nye's dad move the White House." - Poe "We take all kinds of... things..." - Mato explains his vitamins "I always look forward to these streams!" - Halffiction "Mato I need to sleep, it's midnight here, but I can't because of candy corn." - Tommyboy716 "I like this game because it has blood." - Aquas "I'm totally new to this stream and THIS IS ADORABLE, WOW" - Abandonedrocketship "It's very difficult to drive a truck with a keyboard." - Mato "Hello, everyone I haven't greeted yet. I was too busy focusing on my wife dying." - Mato "That's a terrible way to kill someone. That's why I killed someone that way one time." - Mato "My stomach exists... on this plane of existence." - Mato's answer to, "Are you hungry?" "My favorite Mato translations are the ones with 'blah blah' in them" - Firespring "Mato is ALWAYS watching..." - Poe "Where were you guys two weeks ago?!" - Gabeofthronez, after Poe finds a bug in Costume Quest 2 "It's always football's fault." - Mato "Ah, our son, Super Mario Bros Movie. He will grow big and strong." - Batfax "I would watch you guys playing for 24 hours lmao" - himeroswings "Every time you do fashionable stuff, happiness gets uploaded to the moon" - Kevinchai explains Style Savvy "Twitch usually makes me feel old; yours is the stream that made me understand its appeal!" - Dan Bruno "I wasn't expecting us to be this famous today!" - Poe "I like clouds because they're like a hat for the sky." - Mato "I'm excited at the possibility of pizza in the future." - Mato "Poop fixes everything!!" - Mortalpixel "Why can I not hear the chatroom people?" - Poe's mom watches a stream for a few minutes "I am glad to see no bad words in your chats." - Poe's mom after watching a stream for a few minutes "I've been alive for about 73 years and I still don't understand wax teeth." - Mato "Should I really be taking medical advice from Star Trek Enterprise?" - Mato "I'm married to a solar system." - Mato "I'm still a hot dog in real life!" - Poe "Watching you guys play this is so much more safer mentally than playing it myself" - Sacoglossa "I had NO IDEA this kind of stuff was going on in the world today." - Poe's mom, after watching her first stream "I hate kissing the thing!" - Mato "Now let's never talk about the butt ball ever again." - Mato "I hope Bob Dole is watching Poemato CX." - Mato "You're not looping. I need to make you loop." - Mato to Poe "If you're a kid you're stupid, you don't know." - Mato "That's definitely a carp if Animal Crossing taught me anything." - Poe while fishing in Yokai Watch "It's a good thing skeletons are allowed to be naked." - Mato "Anything bathroom-related, we wanna know about." - Poe "Anything bathroom-related is the trick to a good translation." - Mato "I always forget what time dilation is." - Poe "It's when you put drugs in your toaster, then time explodes." - Mato "Watching someone play that live was the most exhilarating experience I've been through in a long time" - Michael E. "Get in me!" - Mato, to a ghost "Doesn't Luigi get a gun at one point and start shooting people?" - Mato doesn't know much about Luigi "I wish all babies would cease to exist." - Mato "You can use it to shoot yourself up." - Poe talking about Mario Sunshine "I'm gonna have some really weird dreams tonight after this..." - Laharlkun during a game Poe and Mato made "Thanks for existing and doing what you do!" - Genaro "Oh! I remembered I hate that car!" - Mato "Where do I live?" - Poe "Yokai Watch game playthrough is the most fun I've had in a live stream ever" - Aberrantkenosis "This is a hospital. It is the opposite of burgers." - Mato "I don't mind quests, but we're trying to find the burgers." - Mato "Luigi's supposed to have a hole in his head!" - Poe, referring to Mato's Luigi art "All the Japanese I use regularly on a daily basis is about magical fireballs and princesses from other planets." - Mato "I just wanna say: this is the best channel! So fun!" - Waldrumpus "good thing i don't have work tomorrow so i can stay up a couple hours longer" - Facelike "We kept throwing chicken thighs at this wall, but it wouldn't be our friend." - Mato "Never doubt the power of the F word." - Mato "Give me my heart back!" - Mato "YOU GUYS HELP ME IN DARK PLACES" - TheFinalDeluxe "Man, I need to drink water badly... but I need to translate these people." - Mato "I didn't throw food at Santa" - Poe "I forget where I live. It happens all the time." - Mato "His face is too Dreamcast." - Mato "I'm running out of craps!" - Mato "I can't see sounds." - Mato "What is that guy's name? I wanna hate that name!" - Mato "When I'm president, birds are going to be illegal." - Mato, playing Ninja Gaiden "Can I fuse food and make more powerful food?" - Poe "I sure am a man!" - Poe "Hang on, I'm in a cake!" - Poe "We're gonna come into your house and poop on your bed." - Mato "We're not being racist, we're just playing Japanese games." - Mato, playing Yokai Watch "If I see a white guy, I'll run." - Poe, while playing Yokai Watch "You look like my mom." - Mato to Poe, talking about the Yokai Watch mom "There's this bed. But first I need to fight this butt." - Poe, playing Yokai Watch "Darn it, I lost the butt!" - Poe "I don't speak to humans often enough." - Mato doesn't want to set up his phone "Don't play Dark Souls... But... Do play Dark Souls..." - Poe "That was a total mistake! I mean I did that on purpose!" - Poe "I don't know what anything means and I speak English" - Mato "My stream has been disappointingly butt-free." - Poe "I should have listened to that skeleton." - Poe "My words are leaving me." - Mato, having trouble explaining something in FFIV "I'm dying, I'll join the dead girl soon." - Mato "I'm an adult, and I live in Tucson now, so I don't care." - Mato "LOL Oh crap, my lungs hurt" - Rainbowman95 "I hate the spin jump, because it does it when you do it." - Mato, playing Ninja Gaiden "Every guy should be GONE!" - Poe, playing Ninja Gaiden "Retro Crunch Enema." - Poe "We've got to play that next weekend." - Mato "DO NOT COPY THE DATING SIMS. DO NOT." - Poe gives great advice "I kissed the ship, and I died." - Poe "Go to drugs!" - Poe "He had girls hanging all over him, and I was jealous, and he had burgers." - Mato "Your eyes are big, that means you're about to die." - Mato "I'm not as healthy as a teenager, but I could probably take more bullets than one." - Mato "For now, let's go to infinity." - Mato "You have to stab the child to rescue it." - Mato, playing Japanese Zelda 2 "Speaking of the devil, I am the Devil" - Mato "I got it, my life changed, and I died." - Mato talking about Final Fantasy IV while dying in battle "Oh, I like her mom." - Mato "Oh, I can taste that Japanese." - Mato, critiquing FFIV: The After Years' translation "So when you turn into a fairy where does all your human poop go?" - Mato playing Zelda 2 "oh man i want to meet the toilet ghost" - Aberrantkenosis "My theory is that the world is a lot of empty space and money-making games." - Mato "Ohhhh, I can't jump with the lantern." - Mato, playing a Zelda game "Oooh that guy, I'm gonna kiss that face some day!" - Mato "If I could program it, it's bad." - Mato "Girls, urgh, cooties, yuck" - Mato, year unknown "I can't stop laughing this is so dumb and great" - Kutancoon "You followed us at a perfect time, because we are confused!" - Mato "Any robot can be anything, or more, any robot can be a dude." - Poe "Should I heal or should I kill?" - Mato "Just get right in his butt." - Mato, situation unknown & probably best left unknown "I'll make sure to get all the wrong choices so Alxprit will yell at me." - Mato "Everything die, please. Can't ask for anything more." - Mato "You don't want to go to the moon because there's Grenades on the moon." - Mato "Oh crap! I forgot that she curses!" - Mato fighting a Lamia "I'm going to admit, the last time I saw Porom she was totally stoned." - Lifeforcer "I was lost in thought but then I realized... nah... this game sucks." - Mato, playing FFIV: The After Years "How did you do that?" - Poe "I was stupid." - Mato "I don't like how this is written." - Poe "Welcome to my world." - Mato, playing FFIV: The After Years "Execute Order ACHOO" - Benjaminpv, on the Monks of Fabul "You are my boyfriend, flute." - Mato, while hacking Zelda 2's inventory live "Oh, it's... a... slipawimmy zone!" - Mato, playing a Super Mario Bros. hack "Legends of Localization is all about playing games and getting high." - Mato "Okay you keep playing cuz I'm gonna kill us in the castle." - Poe "Thank you for stealing this picture for me, it means a lot to me." - Mato about stream fan art "Uh, oh! I need to take a crap!" - Mato as time runs out playing Super Mario Bros. "Oh, there's a bastard block there, you Bastard Block!" - Mato playing Super Mario Bros. Special "That tree right there, that's a people." - Mato playing Super Mario Bros. "As an old person, I am confused by addition." - Mato "My favorite Mario is Mario Lopez" - Kevinchai "These sorts of activities Mario games between husband & wife are what God intended for marriage" - Windcask "Mato, there's a thing in the thing! That's not supposed to happen!" - Poe "I don't want to think about demon-wall sexual reproduction cycles." - Sacoglossa "What are all these memes coming out of your mouth?!" - Poe to Mato "I am the Game Garbage Disposal" - Mato "Love makes things barf" - Mato "I want a little ass game" - Mato "Thank's for stealing a picture of my wife, have 25 Tomato Points." - Mato "The ONE time I tweeted naked people..." - Poe "I want to boomerang fairies all day" - Mato "And the whole casino's a tree!" - Poe and Mato plan a money-making game casino "Is bone better than fist?" - Mato "Mato streams on a video game site, gets flagged for 1930s music" - GranTorino551 "Everything is BS in Japan." - Mato "She can live! She can live! ...Aw man, she died." - Mato "Wait, I need to look at this robot lady." - Poe "This should be easier now that I know how to target. Now I'll die after saying that." - Mato "Pikachu is dead, kids!" - Poe, crushing children's dreams everywhere "I want to have an old man party." - Someone in the chat "Children, please die." - Mato "I wish I had more time to play games." - Mato, while playing 6 EarthBounds at the same time "The hot dog distracted me, and now the tsunami is killing me." - Mato "Nothing quite like punching wildlife" - Someone in the chat "I have a little hole in my heart for EarthBound." - Mato "Oh a scale of one to five, how marriaged are we now?" - Mato to Poe "I would rather play the poops and butts and Hitlers than this!" - Poe, regarding Super Mario Unlimited "Every time I watch Mato draw, I think "Oh, he's getting better!" then "o-oh :("" - houseamule